A new chance at life
by farhancharizard
Summary: (WARNING Spoiler)What if Fllay didn't die at the end of the series. It will be about their normal lives after the war.KL AC DMSF?
1. beginnings

The war had finally ended. Kira woke up to find a certain pink head sleeping on a chair with her head resting on the bed. Kira was trying and rather failing to pull himself up but the previous battle had worn him out. His stirring caused lacus to wake up.

"Oh, are you hurt kira?"

" Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up. Just a bit, pretty worn out I guess." Kira finally able to get into an upright position with the help of lacus.

"So how's the situation outside lacus?"

" Some are tending to the wounded while others are clearing some of the wreck left by the war. All are pretty much in order. Cagalli's on board the Kusanagi trying to smoothen out the situation there and Athrun's helping out in some way he can here on the eternal. He should be making his way herein a moment."

Kira looked dazed trying to absorb the events that happened just a moment before. "many innocent lives were lost in the war. All for the sake of a simple misunderstanding. Why must people die mercilessly?" Kira asked himself rather loudly that Lacus could hear.

"We cannot change what has happened in the past but we can change the future. Kira… "

Kira looked up to face lacus's eyes. He could see care and concern in her eyes. " What is it Lacus?"

" I'm happy that you returned safely…. I was so worried for your safety…I was really afraid that you might die.. I was really happy that Cagalli and Athrun found you.." tears were welling up in lacus's eyes as she poured put her emotions.

"Lacus.. I returned.. to your side.." kira smiled " I'm sorry for making you worry over me.."

"Oh kira…" lacus smiled, tears flowing down her beautiful face. Kira her hand assuring her that its alright. Lacus returned his gesture and leaned and rested her head on his shoulders. Both of them enjoying each other's presence.

Athrun entered the infirmary to find kira and lacus leaned against each other. " oh! Maybe I should have came at a different time"

"no, no Athrun. Just stay will ya.." kira replied to him still leaning against lacus. Lacus just smiled at him. Both of kira and lacus having s faint blush on their cheeks but felt comfortable enough around Athrun.

"so how have you been kira? Hmm… I don't think I need an answer to that already" Athrun seeing the happy smile evident on the freedom pilot.

"so how's the situation out there Athrun" lacus asked

" pretty much hectic though… I still haven't get to see Cagalli ever since she went back to kusanagi"

"that's good to hear… I'm sure you'll take good care of my sister" kira grinned. "or should I say younger sister"

" Hehe.. be thankful she didn't hear this or else he might give u good whack to the head, she insist that she's the older one though I rather 'secretly' don't agree with her" Athrun laughed, grinning as he said da word 'secretly'." We will be entering Earth's atmosphere in two days, but I'm not too sure how we'll go from there" Athrun added.

"oh ok… Earth. What will Earth have in store for us now that the war is over..?" Kira asked to no one in particular.

Kira is finally able to get up and about after some rest. "lets go for a walk torii" Kira pat his robot bird. Lacus have been busy tending to ship's progress despite spending time with kira to his injuries. Kira didn't want to disturb anyone and find himself bored with just sitting around the infirmary doing nothing. Kira wander aimlessly through the hallways and found himself in the hangar. His freedom gundam is nowhere to be found considering the damage it has been in. he saw Athrun helping the maintenance crew in the repairs of some of the mobile suits that is not damaged badly. He watched Athrun at work and didn't want to disturb him.

"Oh! Where did that kira wander off to?" lacus finding the infirmary vacated and went off in search of kira.

Kira saw a small sized transport ship going to land in the hangar of the eternal. " Which ship is that transport ship from?" kira asked one of the maintenance crew

"Oh! That's a transport ship from the archangel sending some of the extra supplies and personnel over"

Kira watched as people glide down from the transport ship. He smiled as he saw familiar faces from the transport ship. Sai, miriallia, dearkka, and a silver hair guy with a scar across his face that was talking to dearkka. Sai and miriallia smiled as they saw kira standing in the hangar. He smiled in anticipation t welcome them.

Until he saw a familiar red head. Fllay. Kira was filled with mixed emotions. He was both happy yet guilty when he saw her. "Fllay!" "Kira!" fllay glided down to kira. She passed the rest with tears flowing down her face and a huge smile. Fllay fiercely hug kira the moment their bodies were in contact as kira helped to guide fllay down. Kira blush a light pink. "Uh, fllay…" kira turned around to see lacus with her head down and turning around to leave the hangar….

Kira's POV: OH! Fllay… it's been so long since I've met her. There are so many things I want to tell her, many things have happened since then. I'm glad that I was able to protect her and see that she's safe. But what am I feeling right now? Even though she's with me here there's something I feel that is missing. Maybe I some sort feel that her presence isn't as comforting,… as peaceful… I feel that something is missing… could it be.. 'Memories of a certain pink haired princess comes across his mind…' though I feel a bit hot in my cheeks… but I don't seem to be as peaceful as when I'm with… lacus… why do I feel like someone I care for hurting…

Kira turned around to see lacus turn around and leave with her head hanging low… But unknown to kira, tears seem to be flowing down a certain beautiful face as she leaves the hangar.

"Oh Kira! I've missed you so much! There's so many things I want to say to you but I what I want to really say is sorry for all the hurt that I've caused you in the past…" Fllay spoke in between sobs still hugging kira fiercely.

"Let bygones be bygones Fllay.. War makes a person act rather foolishly or without conscience. Many things happened, unfortunately many things that are better not worth remembering.. Fllay… people change and I changed as well… I'm sorry… but I may not return your feelings like in the past.." kira smiled. Kira blushed thinking about his pink haired princess but a frown knitted on his eyebrows knowing that she might be hurt after watching him and Fllay hugged. He sure has some explanation to do to Lacus.

" But kira…." Kira shushed her by placing a finger on her lips and smiled at her. Fllay kept quiet and both let go of the hug as the others finally made their way to kira.

"Hey there! What makes you guys come aboard the eternal?" Kira asked Sai, miri and Dearkka considering he didn't know Yzak or the silver haired guy to him.

"To visit you of course and maybe catch up some old times though old would be understatement since its only been a day since the war ended.." Miriallia replied, looking better since it has been months since Tolle passed away. Was it his imagination or did he just saw Dearkka smiling dreamily at miri? 'hmm… this is interesting ..' kira thought to himself not really paying attention to what Miriallia was saying.

" And also Fllay has been whining non stop that she really wants to see you kira.." Sai added on causing Fllay to blush and half-protest but came out as a squeaky reply.

"Hey Dearkka! Yzak…" Athrun joined the group after seeing them gather round kira and it has been a while since he last saw Dearkka, and maybe Yzak.

"Hey Athrun, been busy huh.." Dearkka replied in a happy tone, happy to see his former ZAFT elite team member. Unlike Dearkka, Yzak had a scowl plastered on his face and he was feeling like why the hell did he follow them to come here. Yzak still remembered the last occasion where he shook hands with the justice pilot and he didn't expected Athrun to be on the enemy's side like Dearkka.

"What makes you come here Yzak?" Athrun trying to strike a friendly gesture with Yzak.

"Pheh, why should I tell you the reason.." Yzak still feels uncomfortable around the justice pilot and didn't feel like having a decent conversation with him. In fact, as far as he remember, both of them didn't have much to say to each other except for the few rare occasion.

'Same old Yzak.. as cold as ever.. 'Athrun thought to himself smiling as he knew that things will get better in time. " So.. What makes you guys come aboard the eternal? Hmm… I don't think you guys share the same reason as them to visit our dear friend kira here.." Athrun asked Dearkka, considering Yzak wasn't interested in the conversation.

"Ah.. You-see-I-kind-of-but-eh-anyway-as-…" Dearkka mumbled out trying to give an explanation as to why he tagged along with them to board the eternal but obviously failing. The tomato color blush didn't help his cause either. Athrun grinned fully aware of why the buster pilot is here.

" Dearkka here wants to follow where that natural girl goes. I find it interesting to watch Dearkka making a fool of himself and becoming a jelly whenever he gets near that natural girl." Yzak scowled finally letting go some of the cold mask he puts on.

"YZAK!…" Dearkka glaring at Yzak ready to pummel this guy into oblivion and then glance over to miriallia who seem to be smiling with a faint blush on her cheeks. If the colour of tomato can be redder on Dearkka's face can get any redder, well it could have exploded the size of a bomb. Sai's face remained as

neutral as ever not exhibiting much expression.

Kira not really knowing of the situation just puts a smile on his face, while Fllay watch over her shoulders looking at kira with both sadness and guilt, and maybe fondness.

"Well… lets go find a place for u guys to rest from the mistress of this ship Lacus.. " Athrun said but was cut off by kira…

"Lacus!!" Kira remembering that Lacus is rather sad after watching Fllay hugged Kira and he immediately ran off in search of her. " Kira!… " Fllay tried to hold kira but to no avail and could only watch his retreating figure.

"Well then again might as well ask Capt. Bartfield for accommodations," Athrun added on after watching the situation.

"Well, we did wanna see how's the sick guy is doing, but now he's already up and running as well..," miriallia smiled as the group watch the retreating figure of Kira.

"It's so boring here on the Kusanagi! If only I could be with Athrun right now but no.. I have to take care of this ship!" Cagalli complained in an unlady-like manner to Kisaka, the loyal second in command of the Kusanagi.

"Miss Cagalli, you can always meet them after we have landed on Earth and there is an emergency meeting just before we enter the lading preparations. We need to sort out our duties and accommodations and even plans considering we are a renegade faction after all. Even though our actions may have ended the war and we seen as heroes, there are a number of people who don't agree with us or even envy our achievements, especially those in the higher ranks. We will be entering a period of uncertainty and that is why the people on board this ship needs you to rest physically and mentally so as you could lead them through this uncertain period. One thing for sure is the war has already ended and there may be a lot struggles after this, especially when we have landed on Earth." Kisaka explaining the situation the Cagalli, fully aware of her unlady- like manner.

"Well..." was all Cagalli could say not really having an opinion after what Kisaka had told her.

Kira searched for Lacus in her room but she wasn't in. He went to the Bridge but wasn't there either. Capt. Bartfield also did not know the location of the pink hair princess but Kira was determined not to give up until he has explaining to her. Then he heard quiet sobs and the all-familiar sound of her haro saying 'HARO! GENKI!" at the viewing deck. Kira approach the viewing deck as quietly as he could and saw the forlorn figure of Lacus. Lacus back was to him and she wasn't aware that Kira was watching her with sadness. Kira could see from the reflection of the glass panel that there were tears flowing down her face. It pains him to see his pink hair princess sad. Kira decided to be a man and make the first move.

'Well, I've been in many perplexing situations while piloting a Gundam and even though this is a completely different situation from piloting a Gundam, the rationale is the same. Put your heart and soul into it and express your feelings to her. Hmm… I hope I'm not wrong.. be a man.. be a man…'Kira thought to himself.

Kira approached Lacus slowly without her aware of him and placed a hand on her shoulder in a half hug. He could sense Lacus surprised and stiffened at his touch and immediately turned around to see whom it was. Kira immediately felt his cheeks going hot and causing him to rethink whether his idea was the correct one. Lacus was totally surprised and blinked twice before knowing of the situation and felt her cheeks go hot and red as well, considering there was an arm placed on her shoulders.

'Well not just any other arm, strong dependable arms of kira… he looks so cute when he smiles.." Lacus thought to herself and she mentally slapped herself before she go deeper into, especially when she slightly looked down…'Woah! there missy! You're straying too far..' Lacus mentally reprimanded herself.


	2. conversations

Author notes: Its not that I like Fllay or something. It's just that I feel sorry for her considering "spoilers-she was changing into a decent girl at the end of the series". The producer just didn't give her the chance for her to be nicer. Well, she will be a bit nicer in this fic but there will be a little 'bitchy' considering she used to be pampered by her dad after all. Thanks for all those who reviewed! It is my first fic after all. Oh ya! Thanks RVD, I will write down what Yzak feels towards Kira. Here goes the story.

Disclaimer: Oops! Forgot to put in disclaimer. I do not own any thing related to Gundam seed or Bandai.

"Well… Lacus I … "suddenly Kira grinned. " I can sense you're sad and a bit jealous after watching the scene back then."

Lacus remained silent but only looked down. She was now as red as a tomato but also sad and surprised for she knew that what Kira was saying is true. 'Well, it is kind of obvious, unless you're blind or something.' Lacus still looking down and felt like she wanted to shout that to Kira, whom she feels like giving him a whack on his head but that would only be done if she was Cagalli.

"Just joking Lacus. I'm happy you felt that because you know why?" Kira cupped Lacus face with his free hand and tilted it making Lacus look into his eyes as he smiled. " Because I know that you have feelings for me. You are a really special person to me Lacus. Fllay and I have nothing going on anymore, or maybe I don't feel anything at all towards Fllay anymore. I confess that I used to harbor some feelings for her but I was when at a time that I was unsure of myself and I don't feel any love for her, but more of lust and maybe even guilt. I feel guilty towards her because I wasn't able to protect her father."

Kira traced his finger along her cheek and wiped gently the tears that were flowing from her eyes.

"Kira…. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not trusting you and thinking that you might prefer Fllay to me. Kira, I …." Lacus was interrupted as Kira placed a finger across her lips as a sign for her not to continue.

"I've been wanting to do this with you Lacus…" Kira closed the distance between their lips and slowly kissed her, before both of their tongues met and they engage themselves in a passionate kiss. Time seemed to stop as these two lovebirds find themselves pouring out the feelings they have in each other without having the fear of rejection.

After breaking their moment of bliss, Kira lead Lacus to meet the others.

The group went to the dining area of the eternal and sat themselves accordingly. Sai sat beside Fllay while Miriallia, Dearkka and Yzak sat opposite them. Dearkka felt his cheeks go hot the moment he got a close proximity to Miriallia and Yzak's constant 'whining' of not having enough space and kept 'pushing Dearkka nearer to Miriallia. Unknown to Dearkka, Sai glared at Dearkka but he didn't want to make it obvious. Fllay squirmed under the intense gaze Yzak. Yzak find it rather as a hobby to intensely gaze at the natural red hair girl ever since she was still with his former commander Rau La Crueze. Athrun who was standing and watching the group with amused eyes den broke the silence that was starting to build ever since Yzak stopped blabbering of not having enough space on the seat.

"So.. I should go on ahead to the bridge and talk to Capt. Bartfield about your accommodations and some other stu…" Athrun was about to leave but was interrupted by Yzak.

"Wait! Was the guy, Kira was his name or something, just now the pilot the pilot if Freedom? And Dearkka once told me the pilot of Freedom was also the pilot of Strike." Yzak asked Athrun while still keeping his cold mask.

" Yes, Kira is the pilot of both Freedom and Strike, and the pilot we used to hate deeply since he killed Nicol. I knew who the pilot was even before he boarded the Strike and yes, Kira is a childhood friend of mine." Athrun answered Yzak looking straight into his eyes.

"So he is the guy who is responsible for the scar on my face…" Yzak tracing the scar across his face with his finger while reminiscing the past and why didn't want to remove the scar even though technology was available to remove it.

"But Yzak… that was during the war and can be considered as in the past. I mean war makes people act irrationally all for the sake of surviving." Dearkka tried to reason with his good friend, temporarily forgetting about the close proximity he is with Miriallia, therefore causing his blush to fade temporarily.

Yzak remembered the time Freedom had a chance to kill him during the attack on Josh-A but instead Freedom use the saber to slice the legs of his Duel to prevent him from fighting and might ultimately endanger his life, by being a victim of the blast of the Cyclops system. Freedom had a chance to kill him there and then but instead spared his life, and warned others of the imminent explosion. Instead, Yzak must be thankful or grateful to him for both sparing his life and warn of the explosion. Yet as thick headed as he is, Yzak prefer not to show any sign of weakness by showing gratefulness to the freedom pilot.

"Pheh…"Yzak could only say and looked away. "That's my boy Yzak! Known you for a long time and when you do that means you do not have anything to say or feel guilty about something! So! You do feel something for Kira other than hate! I'm gonna find out soon enough Yzak! Hey, wait a minute! Could it be… acceptance! Yes that's it!" Dearkka was patting Yzak adequately hard on the back. Yzak feeling both embarrassed and annoyed that his friend may have found his weakness and before Dearkka could finish what he wanted to say, Yzak feels that some payback is nice. Athrun smiled looking at his two former teammates at how happy they seem to be in, especially Dearkka.

Totally unexpected by everyone, especially by Dearkka, Yzak pushed Dearkka with some force to the other side, to Miriallia's side that is. Dearkka totally caught off guard instead pushed Miriallia so that she was in a half lying-half sitting position with Dearkka on top of her. The heat instantly went to both their cheeks, as their noses are only inches apart. "Uh…"both could only say these words as Dearkka immediately got up and glared at Yzak, while mouthing something around the lines of you'll-pay-for-this and why-you. Sai now glared at Yzak while Fllay half smiled, finally trying to let go of her pain and sorrow throughout the war. Athrun laughed at the goofy actions of his former comrades.

"Well, I should get going to the bridge now…" Athrun turned and left the staff dining room.

Athrun entered the Bridge to find it rather empty except for three people. One is at ship's control, the other in charge of the communications of the ship and the other person in the bridge is none other than Capt. Bartfield himself. Andrew Bartfield turned around to see who the visitor was and wasn't really looking surprise to see Athrun.

"What brings you here Athrun? Even though I may know your intentions but I couldn't help myself to ask that question."

"As good in words as ever Capt. Bartfield. I want to know if there is any empty bunks for the few people who have boarded this ship just recently." Athrun asked Andrew Bartfield.

"Well, there are some empty bunks in section G for them to rest in, if they ever feel the need to."

"Okay. That should be all I guess considering there isn't much to report anyway. I should be going now. See you around Capt. Bartfield." Just as Athrun was about to leave, the soldier in charge of communications reported he just received a live telecast from the Kusanagi.

"Send the broadcast through" ordered Bartfield. Athrun interested to see what might be broadcasted from the Kusanagi chose to stay in the control room.

The screen turned on and Cagalli appeared on the screen through a live broadcast. Athrun was both surprised and happy to see Cagalli on the screen.

" Err… I need to ask a favor from you Capt. Bartfield. Can I request to have a Athrun to come to the bridge and have a private line channel communication with him?" Cagalli asked Bartfield, trying to hide her blush.

"Well, you're in luck Cagalli, Athrun just came to the bridge and I believe he is still in the bridge interested to see the news from Kusanagi."

Athrun went to one the empty seats on the bridge and started the application for the live broadcast channel.

"Hey there…"

"Athrun! It's been a while since I last saw you! How I missed you so much!" Cagalli was able to talk in this manner considering it is a private channel and Athrun wore headphones so as only he could listen to Cagalli.

"So any important news that you request to see me for?" Athrun asked smiling fully knowing that Cagalli requested to see him just to see him.

"Well… I'd only wanted to talk to you considering it's been a while since we've done so…"

"I know Cagalli… just teasing ya…"Athrun grinned

"Why you!…" Cagalli mock acted to be angry and laughed " So.. How's my younger brother doing?"

Athrun smiled knowing that Cagalli insisted on her being the older one of the twins. "He's doing well and up and running as well. Shouldn't he be your older brother instead?"

"No! That guy is too immature to be the older one. I'm wiser and also, he's a crybaby." Athrun laugh along with Cagalli, both happy getting to see each other even if it was just a live broadcast.

"Well… I've gotta go Athrun. There's many work to be done here. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too Cagalli..."

With that, they ended their brief but happy conversation and Athrun left for the dining area to join up with the rest of the group.

Author notes: another short update! Well… I'm a newbie after all and not really good at writing. My apologies to those who haven't finish watching the series, and I've edited the summary. Heck, I even slug it out just to pass my composition writing. Slow typing doesn't help either. Comments would certainly help me improve on my fic. Thanks to all those who gave positive reviews! I'll try my best to update fast but it'll be most likely be around this length. Some kira/lacus fluff . Sai will be having feelings for miri as I think he spent a lot of time with her and may even like her during the series. Hmm… maybe Yzak and Fllay, I haven't really decided upon the pairings. Opinions are welcome, needed I should say. Until next update!


	3. NO and a million times NO!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed or Bandai. On with the chappie.

They have reached the re-entry point to the Earth's atmosphere. ' The Archangel is preparing to enter the Earth's atmosphere. Everyone one board please prepare for the impact.' An announcement made by the ship's CIC, which is Miriallia. Apparently Fllay, Sai and Miriallia went back to the archangel since they have duties to attend to, more importantly to help in Archangel's re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere. Fllay felt more comfortable being on the archangel than on the Eternal. Dearkka and Yzak decided to stay on board the Eternal.

Over at the Eternal, Kira and the others were at the viewing gallery. Kira hugged lacus from behind, these two lovebirds were almost inseparable ever since their confession a few days ago with Athrun, Dearkka and Yzak looking at the magnificent view of the Earth from space.

"What do you guys think we'll be doing once we get to Earth? Or even where on Earth we're going to anyway?" Dearkka asked the others.

"Cagalli filled me on this yesterday when I was talking to her on the communications line. We'll be landing on Orb, considering Orb is one of the few neutral nations left on Earth, and we do have 'special VIP pass'." Athrun answered Dearkka's question. " As for the matter of what we'll be doing, I'm not quite sure of that myself, most probably we'll be given a place to stay, but I', not sure where. Cagalli have yet to know of the exact details of the current situation in Orb."

"Are you guys okay with this? Considering we are leaving space and Plants. Well, I did come from Orb after all even though I'm a coordinator, and I have parents who are naturals at Orb." Kira asked the others. "What about you Lacus?"

"I was considered a traitor back at plant and it will take some time for things to settle down and my name to be cleared. I have no other choice but to go to Orb. But I feel both intrigued and at ease going to Orb. I get to meet Kira's parents!" Lacus smiled at Kira.

"What about you Yzak? You're the only one who wasn't considered a 'traitor'." Dearkka asked Yzak.

"I heard that investigations have been made towards the council and my mother is being questioned towards her involvement with Patrick Zala. Things are unsettled as what Lacus have said and I need time to think about my obligations towards Zaft based on what I have heard or seen." His apparent mask of coldness seems to have melted tremendously since he first went on board on the Eternal. " And Dearkka, how come you didn't went back to the Archangel. Miri did went back you know… don't you feel kind of lonely Dearkka?

Dearkka blushed and couldn't really answer Yzak. "See! Yzak! This proves that I'm not really crazy about her as you might think.

" Oh really Dearkka! How come you've been sulky this past few days, especially after that certain someone went back to the Archangel.." Lacus teased Dearkka. "Woah! I didn't know my Lacus can tease people" Kira surprised at Lacus's cheeky remark. " hehe.. 'my' lacus eh.." Lacus smiled at Kira's remark.

Dearkka blushed even harder. " you-two-can-go-snuggle-each-other-in-some-closet-for-all-I-care!" Dearkka stammered in defeat.

"I know you wanna do that with miri as well eh Dearkka!" Yzak slapped his buddy's back.

"What! Fine tease me all you guys want. I'll get you guys back someday!"

"This is the power of confession. You don't have to feel shy about it." Athrun added.

"Easy for you guys to say! I don't even know if she feels the same way! I don't even know wether I feel the same way!" Dearrka confessed.

"Woah! Lover boy here just confessed!" Yzak had a big grin plastered on his face.

"What! Get a life you guys and stop messing up mine!" Dearkka sighed in defeat.

They laughed and teased Dearkka while watching the view as the Eternal enter the earth's atmosphere. Lacus trusted the handling of the eternal to Andrew Bartfield, the captain of the ship.

Kira and Lacus had a private moment with each other in the infirmary, a few hours before they touch down in Orb.

"Say lacus.. do you really want to meet my parents?"

"Yes! Sure I do! I wanna meet the people that brought kira up. I'm sure they're wonderful people."

"Well.. I didn't really leave them a good impression the last time I met them, even though its only a short glance.."

"Kira.. every parent loves their children. I know my father loved me a lot…" Lacus felt sad after remembering the death of her father, Siegel Clyne.

"Sorry about your father. He was a very honourable man, sacrificing his life for the sake of Plant and its people. Your should be proud of him.." Kira hugged lacus, who now has tears forming in her eyes. Kira decided not to tell Lacus of his real origin, as in from the info found from colony Mendel.

"So I should ask Cagalli when we reach Orb to help me in contacting my parents and getting their address."

"Okay, well.. this is my first time on Earth. I've been on Plants all my life, being a celebrity and all. I want to know the feeling of fresh air and see the different animals that live on Earth and…" Lacus became her usual self again, giggling at the thoughts of what she wants to do when she reach Orb.

"hey okay.. I get the idea.." Kira smiled at Lacus child like enthusiasm.

" hmm.. I hope that Dearkka didn't take the teasing to heart, its just funny to see him get so embarrassed. Well, at least it proves that guy has some feelings for miriallia"

"Yeah, and miriallia seems to be feeling much happier lately, a far contrast than since Tolle was killed. It was unfortunate but these things cannot be avoided since war only destroys."

"Do you realize something Kira, I have a hunch that things may get interesting"

"Interesting? What may that be interesting?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I feel that Sai may be glaring daggers at Dearkka especially when Dearkka tries to get close to miri"

"Oh… wee lets just see how things will work out between them" Kira pondered on the interesting outcome.

Yzak found Dearkka all alone in the canteen.

"Hey Dearkka! What are doing here being sulky and all.." Yzak had a big grin plastered on his face. " Lover boy missing his Juliet already?"

"Shut up and get lost Yzak" Dearkka grumbled.

"Ouch! Touchy my friend are we" Yzak acted being hurt with the big grin on his mouth not fading. "Do you really have feelings for that natural girl?"

"Miriallia's her name okay! And I'm not sure about whether I have feelings for her or not. Its just that my heart beats so fast whenever I'm around her. Yzak, you're so traditional. I used to have the same feelings as you, thinking that naturals are weaklings, but she changed my whole prospective on this coordinator-natural relationship. Heck! We're all humans after all. Yzak, your type of thinking was what caused the war after all."

"Well, I am getting used to the naturals"

"Then prove it yzak. We're landing on Orb and the way you are now obviously tells everyone that you're a coordinator, heck its like a duck in group of chickens! Try to change will ya"

"Okay, whatever you say. Hey, back to the original topic! What are you going to do about that girl?"

"Argh Yzak! She's miriallia! A million times MIRIALLIA!" Dearkka feeling a bit frustrated.

"Okay, okay. I get it. So what are you going to do about this miri girl?"

"Nothing! And don't you dare interfere with it! Well, I'm not really sure but I just want to be a little bit more comfortable around her."

"Ha! What about king of love you used to call yourself back during our training days? You're the one who bragged that you could get any girl you want. That miri girl sure have changed you a lot, in fact I feel that she even has a leash around your neck" Yzak teasing Dearkka.

"Shut up Yzak!" Dearkka grumbled. "She doesn't have any leash around anyone's neck okay! Especially mine! Its just that I feel nervous around her that's all!"

"Whatever you say Dearkka. And you know what, seems like you have a rival"

"What! Don't tell me you also have the hots for her?"

"Not me stupid! Why would I fall for a natural. Anyway, haven't you realise that someone's ain't that happy every time you get close to her or are you too busy admiring at the miri girl to notice this"

"Huh? Who's the person you're referring to Yzak? You'd better not be joking around with me"

"It's the specs guy, I'm not sure of his name. Sa-Sai I think. He thinks he'd kept it hidden but I'm a coordinator, and I'm aware of the things people do."

"Oh…"

"What are you going to do now Dearkka? Lose to a natural?"

"It's not a matter of who wins or lose Yzak. Its much more than that"

" And in what sense are you referring to Oh wise one?" Yzak asked Dearkka with a sense of sarcasm.

"I don't know yzak. I've never been in this situation as well. It's not the same as piloting a mobile suit that's for sure. Coordinators we are, but in this, we're all humans Yzak. There's a limit to what we can or cannot do. Its just so confusing!"

"Just hang in there old buddy. Want me to help in any way?"

"NO and a million times NO!"

Finally! Another short chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I don't know if you guys like this fic.

It's been a long time since I've updated. Well.. I do have a lot of ideas, but I'm not good at writing and expressing those ideas. Big ideas, little inspiration. Well.. review! Your comments will help in a long way! Until next update!


	4. ATHRUN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bandai or Gundam seed! But I own the world! I do! I seriously do!

Kira: Don't mind the lunatic, he's just crazy cause Lacus likes me and not him P. On with the chappie people!

They have reached Orb's territorial waters near Onogoro Island. Miriallia and Sai were on the viewing deck looking at the ocean.

"This sure brings back memories. Those troubled times during the war. Orb certainly has helped us in many ways than one" Sai broke the silence between the two.

"We did come from Orb after all even though we're from Heliopolis. Who would've imagined we'd get involved in the war, and even played a major part in it as well, even though there were some sacrifices.." tears welled in her eyes thinking about Tolle who were killed in the war.

"It was unfortunate; Tolle was a great guy and friend. Do you want to meet his parents or something Miri?"

"I'm not sure about that, meeting his parents… I don't know if I can handle it. I may just break down. It was hard for me to try and forget the pain I've been through"

"I know its hard to forget the past Miri. But I'm sure Tolle wants you to move on with life and I'm sure he doesn't want his sacrifice be for nothing. Tolle will live on in our hearts"

"Thanks Sai, you've been by my side all this while, taking care of me while I was going through the most painful period of my life. I don't know what I've might become into if you weren't there beside me. I really want to thank you Sai, you're a really good friend one can ever have"

"You-you're welcome" Sai blushed and stammered. 'I don't know how to tell you this but I have fallen for you Miri. How can I tell her this without making it awkward. Darn! That coordinator guy is getting on my nerves. If only I haven't stopped Miri from killing him that time. Woah! Cool it big guy, don't think of evil stuff again. Shut up conscience!' Sai battled with his thoughts.

"You okay Sai?" Mirallia asked considering he spaced out there.

"Yea-Yeah, just a bit peachy"

"So, what are you plans when we reach Orb? This time we're no longer with the Archangel, and we're normal civilians" Miriallia asked.

"I guess I'll return home to my parents and we'll see how it goes from there. Most probably I'll finish up my education considering we're halfway through our university back at Heliopolis. What about you Miri?"

"Well, most probably I'll do the same as you Sai, complete my education. What do you think the others might do when we reach Orb?"

"I really have no clue about that Miri. I guess that Kira will also most probably complete his education, but I'm not sure about the guys from ZAFT. Cagalli I assume will take up her father's position as the heir of Orb and lead the country in these tough and important period of time."

"There you are! I've been searching the whole ship for you guys!" Both of them were surprised as Fllay came out unto the viewing deck.

"Oh hey Fllay, just been talking to Miri here about what we want to do when we reach Orb" Sai told Fllay who now stood to his right and Miri to his left. 'Great! Now the party pooper comes. I was enjoying being alone with Miri until she comes along and spoils my chance.' Sai grumbled in his thoughts.

"What are you going to do when we reach Orb Fllay" Miriallia asked.

"Well, I'm not quite sure myself. I do have a home in Orb and dad has left his inheritance to me. What are you guys going to do?"

"We'll most probably complete our university since it was abruptly ended back at Heliopolis" Miriallia answered Fllay's question.

"Then I'll do the same then! Which university are you guys going to? But then again, it feels kind of lonely living alone." Fllay felt sad remembering her father's death.

"We're not sure about which university we're going to. Most probably we'll ask Cagalli when we reach Orb. Of course we don't want to overwork her since she will have a lot of duties to attend to when she reach Orb. I guess we'll just spend time with our families till then." Sai told both Fllay and Miriallia.

"Hey, we'd better get back inside. There's the outline of Onogoro Island. We still have some final duties to attend to. See you later Fllay!" Miriallia went back inside and proceeded to the bridge followed by Sai.

"Archangel, please switch to autopilot mode. Let us guide you into the Onogoro base." The officer in charge told Marrue Ramius, the captain of the Archangel over the main communications line.

"Lieutenant Pai, switch to autopilot mode and let Orb guide the Archangel to its base. We're finally going home" Marrue told the bridge members.

"Archangel going to autopilot mode" Pai told the captain and the rest of the crew.

The rest of the crew cheered for they have completed their final duties and are going home.

The Kusanagi, Orb's transport cum battleship have safely landed in the Onogoro base. Soldiers fall in and salute as Cagalli and Kisaka and the surviving crew of the Kusanagi made their way down from the ship.

Kisaka walked beside Cagalli and asked her of her plans regarding Orb.

"Cagalli, I suggest you make a light speech here in the base to lift the morale of Orb's surviving forces. After the speech, I will need to discuss with you regarding Orb after I get exact details of the current situation here."

"All right Kisaka. I assume this speech will be broadcasted live to the people of Orb?"

"Yes, and try not to be nervous. The heir of Orb needs to be strong just like its former leader, lord Uzumi."

"Yeah yeah, I get the point Kisaka. I have some big shoes to fill in you know, and its not like as if I was born to be a leader or something. How can I not e nervous making y first ever speech live?"

"Yes I understand your predicaments Cagalli, but this have to be done immediately. The people of Orb need to know what its leaders are planning to do for them, especially in this grave period. And one more thing Cagalli, please act more lady like."

"Urgh..." Cagalli glared at Kisaka then to the floor in defeat.

Both the Eternal and Archangel have also safely landed in the Onogoro base and the crew of these two ships made their way to in front of the small stage where Cagalli would make her first public speech as the new leader of Orb.

Kisaka went up the stage first and formally introduced himself. "I am General Kisaka of the Airbourne division and I will now introduce to you the heir of Orb, esteemed daughter of the late Lord Uzumi, who together with the other council members sacrificed their lives for the honour of Orb. Cagalli Yula Atha will now make her first public speech as the new leader of Orb."

Cagalli walked up proudly like most leaders do and made herself comfortable at the podium. All eyes and cameras were fixed on her. She scanned the people present in front of the stage until she saw familiar faces. Kira and the others smiled at her to show support and Athrun nodded his head to sort of assure her that she can do it. Cagalli nodded her head to Athrun as well and began her speech.

"Good afternoon to everyone and the people of Orb. The world has entered a new dawn, and its people have seen the horrors of war finally come to an end. There were indeed grave sacrifices to put an end to the war, and these sacrifices were unfortunately unavoidable. War is merely a clash of conflicting opinions.

My late father was a very honourable man, and he refused to give up to the unrealistic demands of both the Earth Forces and ZAFT, and ended up sacrificing his life to uphold the honour of Orb. Small we are, but the strength of our spirit and honour is incomparable. The coordinator-natural relationship is all but a matter of fact. We are humans after all. My late father used to tell me that I did not know much of the world outside me, and I being stubborn and all, a trait of an Atha you might say, went out into frontlines to see things for myself. I thought that if I participated in the war, the war might end. How foolish I was to think of that. The vision left by my father is a grand one. 'No matter how small a flame, it will always burn brightly.' I believe that the people of Orb have the abilities and determination to carry this small flame and keep it burning ever brightly.

This is no easy feat. Despite our advanced technologies, our country is small and there are many challenges ahead. I urge the people of Orb to work together, to throw away the traditional thinking of the natural-coordinator relationship and to create a new metropolitan society that will again prosper as it was before the war. I will need all the support of the people to become a much better leader, as the same standards of my late father." With that Cagalli ended her brief speech followed by applause all around, showing that the people have confidence in their new leader.

Cagalli approached Kisaka as she made her way down from the stage.

"A very good speech Cagalli. I assume you want to mingle and spend some time with your friends considering you didn't get to see them as you were on the Kusanagi."

"Yeah! Sure I do! You'd better let me spend time or else…"Cagalli glared at Kisaka in an un-ladylike manner.

"Okay, you can have some time. I need to get an update on the exact details of Orb's current situation, and I'll contact you once I'm finished with that. For now you can spend time with a certain someone over there" Kisaka glancing towards the direction of Athrun.

"Whatever.." Cagalli blushed at Kisaka's remark and proceeded to join the rest of the group.

"Hey guys!" Cagalli called out to the group as she approached them.

"Hey! Good speech Cagalli" Miriallia was the first to comment on her speech.

"Hey there little sis" Kira smiled at her.

"Why you! I'm older! Way way older!" Cagalli protested.

"Good speech there Cagalli. Even I can't pull that out in minutes" Lacus impressed with Cagalli.

"Hey there! I've miss you a lot" Athrun smiled at Cagalli.

"I've missed you too Athrun! I would have jumped and hugged you if this wasn't a public place!" Cagalli looked cheery at seeing Athrun.

"Aww… I'm sure you will maybe even tearing him to pieces I guess" Dearkka quipped trying to get back at Athrun for teasing him the other day.

Both Cagalli and Athrun blushed but Cagalli was quick to return fire, "at least I don't act all goofy and shy in front of a certain girl! Unlike some hot shot over there…"

"Why you…! Whatever…" Dearkka pouted in defeat and took a glance at Miriallia who just smiled. This of course made him blush even more.

"I suggest we just leave these two lovebirds to share their time together. Don't want to spoil their moment together" Kira told the rest of the group and they in turn proceeded on to other parts of the base.

"Hey, how have you been Cagalli?"

"It's been hectic these past few days and Kisaka's have constantly been on my neck. And now we're on Orb it's gonna be more busy. And I don't get to be around you often. And…" Cagalli spoke in a frantic manner.

"Relax Cagalli, I'm sure if there's a will, there's a way. You could always have time to relax don't you."

"But it's gonna be really really busy and I don't know if we can have time to spend together. HEY! I know! Why don't you be my personal bodyguard! That way we can spend a lot of time together without raising any suspicions!" Cagalli delighted at her idea.

"Hmm… I need to think about that first. You know it's easier to take care of a tiger than…"

"ATHRUN!"

"Just kidding Cagalli. I'm honoured to be your personal bodyguard" Athrun kissed the back Cagalli's palm in a gentlemanly manner.

"Drop the gentlemanly thing Athrun. It's giving me goosebumps. I'm not that much of a lady as well." Cagalli blushed at Athrun's actions.

"As you wish milady" this time a big grin was plastered on his face

"ATHRUN!"

"Okay, okay… so what are you going to do now? Any plans?"

"I'm not too sure Athrun. Kisaka has yet to fill me on the exact details but what I roughly know is that I'm supposed to make inspection tours across the country, especially the cities that are ravaged by the war. It'll take some time maybe a week or two to complete these tours and there are public speeches needed to be made, in front of the people next time round. It's so hard to be a good leader!" Cagalli complained to Athrun.

"I'm sure it is but you have to work hard Cagalli. Hey, Rome wasn't built in a day."

"You and your gentlemanly wise comments!" Cagalli smiled at Athrun.

"All efforts are to make you more lady like"

"ATHRUN! How come you're siding with Kisaka on this! You should side with me! Didn't you like the rough side of me?"

"It wouldn't hurt if you acted a little bit more lady like Cagalli"

"Okay… I'll try… don't say that I didn't try!"

"As you wish Cagalli" Athrun returning Cagalli's smile.

-

That's it for this update! Another short update I know. Still little inspiration. Any ideas and comments welcome! Thanks a lot to Angel of Dreams, GATX-105B and tintin-chan for the review.

I'm still not sure about the pairings though! Let's see how it goes unless you peepz want a pair of choice. Review!


End file.
